


Accident

by tokinelily



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokinelily/pseuds/tokinelily
Summary: **中文注意**時間線: 打塔50層後發生的事情。(全部虛構)**私設: UW裡面本來就有ABO系統，但現實世界沒有。而ABO設定算是最基本的設定，為了不讓篇幅太長就不多做解釋了。A優O桐，沒有弱化。以上OK請往下↓
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, ユジキリ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> **中文注意  
> **時間線: 打塔50層後發生的事情。(全部虛構)  
> **私設: UW裡面本來就有ABO系統，但現實世界沒有。而ABO設定算是最基本的設定，為了不讓篇幅太長就不多做解釋了。A優O桐，沒有弱化。
> 
> 以上OK請往下↓

好了.....現在該怎麼辦呢?

桐人在黑暗中掙動了一下，握著劍柄的手呈現一個極度扭曲的狀態，額頭只能抵在藍薔薇之劍的劍身上，冰冰涼涼的，而藍薔薇之劍的主人還壓在他身上。

「桐人你沒事吧?」  
「恩...」

完全黑暗的空間，已經到了伸手不見五指的地步，唯有聽覺跟觸覺能良好運作，或許中央聖堂牆壁連隔音功能也都做得相當完善，完全無法藉由聲音了解外面情況。

桐人完全無法得到外界的訊息，空間太過窄小，兩人的腿糾纏在一起，優吉歐的下巴還剛好擱在他的肩膀上。他微微偏了頭，只能看到他的側臉還有那碧綠的眼睛，還有或許是剛剛摔下來撞到了什麼而緊皺的雙眉。

「吶...優吉歐，這個空間裡的神聖術夠嗎?」  
「應該還算不少，怎麼了嗎?桐人」

桐人舉起一只手，對著僅剩的空間詠唱。  
「System call」  
「Generate luminous element adhere」

前方出現了些許的光點，雖然只是微微亮光，但仔細看還是可以看清整個空間。

剛剛真的是太大意了，桐人這麼想。在被帶到中央聖堂50層的時候，就有思考過該如何突破整合騎士了，有他和優吉歐的武器支配術，應該是可以突破這關的，但怎麼樣也沒想到威力居然如此驚人。

眼前面對的是法那堤歐‧辛賽西斯‧滋和四旋劍，由於之前早已覺察麻痺他們倆的兩位見習騎士的意圖，先一步詠唱解除術式的桐人，再把解藥給優吉歐後，待他恢復之前和敵人展開一陣激烈的對決。

一陣攻防後，法那堤歐表示自己的劍是由陽神的力量聚集而成的，於是桐人便使用了鏡子作為反擊，反射的攻擊掀開了整合騎士的頭盔，而這恰恰觸到對方的逆麟──揭漏她身為女人這件事。並將對決推向另一個高潮。

於是，法那堤歐進行了第二階段的武器支配術「release recollection」，一種損敵一千，自傷八百的大規模攻擊，千鈞一髮之際，從麻痺中恢復的優吉歐亦使用武器支配術，寒冰中綻放的藍薔薇將敵人冰凍，卻仍然不敵法那堤歐。

這一刻桐人也首次使出了自己的武器支配術，雙方對峙後，產生了激烈的大爆炸，不堪負荷的地板硬生生破裂，桐人和優吉歐就這樣摔了下去。不過就像是魔法般，破裂的地板下個瞬間就開始復原，並恢復成之前的樣子。

這就是事情的起因，目前兩人所待在的地方，是由於地板破裂後又恢復而在49和50層中間產生的一小塊如閣樓般的空間裡，但與其說是閣樓，還不如說是密室比較恰當，畢竟在地板恢復後就完全沒有離開方法。

不過就以現階段來說也並沒有很大的麻煩，畢竟從卡迪納爾那間圖書館出來後，就一直處於極限的狀態的兩人和多位整合騎士對戰。或許他們以為兩人已經從高樓掉下，不過整合騎士們絕對想不到居然產生了這樣的秘密空間，也因此可以好好的喘口氣，整頓一下自己。

好了.....現在該怎麼辦呢?

桐人再次回到這個想法。

雖然用空間中的神聖術才能看清楚現在兩人處在的位置，不過現在他倆挨頭挨腳的擠在一塊兒，兩把劍也佔據了這空間的一大部分，而優吉歐大部分的重量還壓在自己身上，一個狹窄的空間裡硬生生塞入兩個人和兩把劍，幾乎無法動彈。

「我們似乎被困在這裡了....」  
「是啊。不過是可以稍微休息一下了」

在剛剛的激烈的對戰中，桐人被法那堤歐的天穿劍擊中了兩下，剛好可以趁這個時間恢復。

「優吉歐，你看看這個空間中有沒有什麼裂縫，或許可以是突破口」  
「好。」

桐人對優吉歐說，畢竟以現在的姿勢，兩人都只能看到對方背後的空間，而且一直待在這裡也不是辦法。

找了一陣子兩人都沒看到類似裂縫的地方，安靜的空間加上這極其古怪的姿勢，氣氛一下子尷尬了起來。不過或許是因為空間太小，裡面的空氣量並不是相當足夠，桐人就是一直覺得胸口悶悶的。

率先打破這陣尷尬的是桐人。

「是說，優吉歐。剛剛就想說了，你的武器支配術真的很棒呢!」  
「诶，是嗎?桐人你的武器支配術才很厲害好嗎?把地板都給打穿了。」

像平常一樣被稱讚著，明明就不是什麼特別了不起的事情，但桐人卻覺得胸口好像被擰了一下。  
這是怎麼回事?

但是比起這奇怪的感覺，耳語時，優吉歐呼吸的氣息就這樣撒在他的頸邊更無法忽視，不過暫且先放開這個問題，畢竟現階段最重要的目的就是脫離這個地方，桐人這樣催眠著自己。為了找到能作為離開這裡的媒介，不過礙於角度，只能像溺水的孩子般，在地上胡亂抓一通。

「桐人你不要亂動啦!很癢耶!」

緊靠在桐人肩上的優吉歐因為桐人的髮絲一下一下的縷過脖頸旁而提出抗議。

「優吉歐，你幫我看一下這是什麼東西」

桐人撐在背後的手從地上摸到了一個小小的塊狀物，這一聲也打斷了優吉歐的抗議。

為了看到桐人手上的東西，優吉歐喬了喬身子讓自己方便看見。

「只是普通的瓦礫而已。」  
「嘖!」

注意到這聲，以為自己體重的緣故，優吉歐扶著牆壁一用力，把自己的身體稍稍撐起來一點。

「我壓到你了嗎?抱歉。這樣可以嗎?」

剛剛奇怪的感覺在優吉歐為了看自己手上的東西而被平復，但取而代之的是一種心癢癢的感覺，躁動不安的感覺讓在自己思考也跟著煩躁起來。

「嗯嗯沒事。不是你壓到我的問題。」

桐人這麼回答著。  
於是乎重量又回來了，連帶著另一人身體的熱度也跟著回來了，優吉歐靠過來的時候心癢癢的感覺再次被平復，又換成了一種詭異的滿足感。一下子情緒不斷的改變，讓桐人也不曉得到底是怎麼回事。

不過話說回來，從剛剛開始就一直貼在額頭上的藍薔薇之劍，冰冰涼涼的很舒服，剛好可以緩解一下自己躁動的情緒。

不對。

劍貼在自己額頭上已經很久了，即便劍不是金屬製的，也早該變的溫熱了，但從剛剛開始劍身冰涼的觸感卻一直刺激著神經。

唯一的可能就是自己的體溫升高了。桐人想了一下得到了結論。

這時他才微微注意到在著個空間中比剛剛略為濃的森林氣息和花香，在這個小空間裡釋放著他們的存在感。

桐人第一次聽到Omega這個詞是在和優吉歐相遇那棵大樹「基家斯西達」下，當時優吉歐遞了一個麵包給桐人後，為了確認麵包的天命而打開了史提西亞之窗。還在熟悉這個世界的桐人依樣畫葫蘆，並且對自己做了確認。在史提西亞之窗右側顯示了天命、物品控制權限和系統控制權限，而左側顯示了ID和一小串文字。

「吶....這個Omega是甚麼意思?」  
「诶....桐人你是Omega啊...」  
「糟了!!要趕快去找修女...」

優吉歐急忙跳起來，像是發生了什麼非常嚴重的事情一般。

「等等!!!這到底是甚麼意思啊?」  
「诶?貝庫達的迷路者連這個也忘記了嗎?」

詫異的優吉歐只好先把這個世界存在了Alpha、Omega、Beta三種人還有關於腺體.....基本常識告訴了桐人。

「大致了解了。但是你剛剛說要趕快去找修女是為什麼?」  
「剛剛有說Omega每個月會有一次發情期，這段時間Omega會很痛苦，並且渴求著Alpha，為了幫助Omega度過這段時期，每個村子裡的修女都都會製作一種藥，吃了後就不會感到痛苦了」  
「所以走吧..畢竟不知道你甚麼時候會出事，所以趕快去找修女比較好」

優吉歐一手拉著桐人的手，另一手扛著斧頭就要回村。

「等等優吉歐!!我現在沒事，你不是說要完成工作嗎?」  
「可是....」  
「我不會有事的啦!!而且你也不能放著天職不管不是嗎?」  
「也是拉....」

雖然當下優吉歐也有說他是Alpha，不過一直一來都在待在寬闊的地方，所以幾乎要靠得非常進才能聞到在優吉歐身上專屬於他的氣味，那是一陣像是沐浴在森林中的氣味，暖暖的，和優吉歐這個人非常符合。

說實話的，桐人很喜歡這種味道，具體的感覺一時間他也很難說清楚，像是一種在森林裡，對著一整年來最棒的天氣一邊曬著太陽一邊感受著森林芬多精，是一種心安的感覺。不過也曾因為對這個世界的一些淺規則不甚了解，而不經意地對他脫口而出「你的味道很好聞啊!」這一類的事，而被告誡這樣的話說出去會被當成騷擾的。

雖然兩人也多次同處一室，不過卻完全沒有事情發生，不過這次情況不同了，現在這樣的密閉空間裡，累積的信息素濃度是絕對無法忽略的東西。

「哈......」

這一聲才讓桐人意識從回想中回來，優吉歐的呼吸已經超出正常人的呼吸頻率了。但說是呼吸，這比較像是喘息。優吉歐仰著面，似乎想擷取更多的氧氣，不過或許他發現這是徒勞，而用力地搖晃頭腦，像是要找回清醒，從桐人的角度只能看到優吉歐的臉和扳下的嘴角，看不到他的眼神。

不過被他這麼一動，本來像是靜止一般的空氣，隨著氣流流動，夾帶著大量的信息素直接撲面而來。伴隨而來的是極為強烈的欲○求和渴○望。

「桐人....我....」

被慾○望侵蝕的聲音，已經不那樣清明，帶著些許的沙啞聲，優吉歐努力壓著心理的躁動，像拚盡自己僅存的意識這麼說。

桐人也沒辦法思考了，身體像是不受自己控制一樣，漸漸喪失力氣。  
必須趕快出去才行，心裡就只有這個想法。

也顧不了著麼多，在這個狹小的空間裡，桐人換了個姿勢，把優吉歐推離自己一點點，也因此不小心頭撞著了牆壁，不過這時候他卻非常感謝這個碰撞，讓自己的神智清醒了一些。

桐人稍微提起了自己的劍才發現，劍下有一小段的裂縫。

「可惡!!」

意識正在撥離，心臟跳得厲害，像是要跳出來一樣，自己的呼吸也跟著紊亂起來，桐人用僅剩了力氣將劍刺入了裂縫。

「拜託了，優吉歐幫幫我。」

藉由兩人的齊心協力下，終於從裂縫中製造出了一個較大的洞，並趁地板恢復前趕緊跳了下去。

雖然脫離了剛剛的地方，但是情○慾一時之間難以消退，兩人大口大口喘著氣著。

呼吸了一大口空氣，意識漸漸回歸，優吉歐撿其落在一旁的藍薔薇之劍和桐人的劍。看著兩把劍，優吉歐想起了這是第一次聞到桐人這麼濃的信息素。

「原來這是優吉歐信息素的味道啊，好像森林的味道!」

優吉歐第一次見到桐人覺得很熟悉，卻又不了解這種感覺從何而來。桐人是貝庫達的迷路者很多事情都不記得了，花了很多時間跟他說明了很多事情，但優吉歐沒想到的是連第二性別這種像是跟平常中午要吃飯晚上要睡覺同等重要的事情桐人也完全不記得，花了一段時間讓他了解。

「桐人才是呢! 是這種花香味，感覺跟形象不太一樣呢!」  
「是啊?這味道好像是玫瑰花香....，不過我覺得優吉歐身上的味道很好聞啊!」  
「诶诶诶...不能這樣說啦!!在外面這樣說會被當成騷擾的啦!」  
「是....是嗎....」

不過桐人真的是個很厲害的人，修女只是稍微教他一兩天，他就可以把信息素濃度控制得很好，平常如果不是刻意注意的話，根本聞不到他的信息素味道。但這麼厲害的他卻常忘記第二性別的事情，做出一些讓人會嚇一跳的事情，其實從盧林特村出來到央都這兩年時間，他沒有惹出甚麼奇怪的事就已經是奇蹟了。

不過當初離開盧林特村前，兩人都一直為了共用一把劍感到苦惱。

「這把藍薔薇之劍還是給你用吧，桐人。而且跟你的信息素味道很搭喔!」

當初因為桐人才能完成伐木手的天職，並從桐人那邊學會劍法，出發去拯救愛麗絲，那這唯一一把劍應該要讓桐人使用，當初優吉歐這麼認為著，卻被桐人以「這把劍是你靠自己的努力獲得的」而反駁。

「桐人!」優吉歐準備把劍還給桐人。  
聽到這聲，桐人像是驚嚇的小鳥般，身體微微震了一下。原本背向優吉歐的桐人微微側過身子要去接自己的劍。

就在接過劍時，僅僅是手背碰到手背這樣一小塊的皮膚接觸，一陣電流的觸感瞬間霸佔了兩人的腦海。

兩人都愣在原地。

僅僅是一瞬間的碰觸，體感卻像是過了良久，玫瑰香和森林的氣味仿佛化形成一絲一縷彼此纏繞、鳩葛，也成了壓垮理智的最後一根稻草。

優吉歐憑藉著最後一點的清明趕緊放開了劍柄抽回那隻懸空的手，一抬頭卻看到剛剛還是側著身的桐人轉過身來，眼神中沒有焦距，雙頰泛著酡紅，喘著粗氣，一把掐住優吉歐的衣領，狠狠的吻了上去。

兩人就這樣跌坐在地上，分享著彼此嘴裡的津○液，斷了線的理智早已不復存在，眼前早就被對方滿滿佔據，雙手也沒有空閒著，不安分地想要解開擋住兩人肌膚接觸的衣物，看來唇舌之間的廝磨早已無法撫平最原始的慾○望。

花香一絲一縷宛如有實體般緊緊地纏繞、束縛住他，清冷的玫瑰有了溫度，不再掩蓋其芬芳的全部展現在他面前，盛情的綻放，開得燦爛極了。溫柔的森林也一改溫和敦厚的態度，轉而熱情的招待開的爛漫的花朵。桐人雙腿緊緊的纏住他的腰，熾熱的快○感像是要將他的身體灼燒殆盡。

斷斷續續的嗚咽和喘息浸滿了情○慾，兩人互相激烈的索取，想要填滿心中的渴○求，被剔除的衣物散落在一旁，屬於黑色、深邃的雙眼含著淚，在快感的威迫下奪眶而出。

不夠.......還不夠....

優吉歐在他身上留下吻○痕，留下他存在的證明，使勁的把他抱在懷裡，像是深怕在森林裡大大綻放的玫瑰，會突然因為記憶回復而消失無蹤，害怕的情緒讓他越發用力地把他按在身下，一次又一次地留下他的痕跡。

桐人的理性在中途些許的回歸了。他想說話，卻被對方的嘴給堵了回去。這是他有生以來頭一次意識到自己像是要溺斃在這慾○望之海中，而眼前是一個比他更強大的人，一個正在威脅他和壓服他的人，但這樣的支配感卻讓他可以肆意妄為，如藤蔓般緊緊的纏繞那個人，汲取森林裡的溫熱。

兩人就一起攀上了高○潮。

一番高潮後，稍稍退去的快感和背後緊貼著的冰冷地板，拾起了桐人的意識，趕緊拿起一旁的劍，用劍柄施了點力朝著悠吉歐的後腦勺拍了過去，才結束了這場「意外」。

翻了個身子，桐人從地上搖搖晃晃的爬起來，從50層往下一層的49層，大概是住宿的區域，長廊上有一道又一道的門，盡頭就有盥洗室，桐人解決了自己的慾○望，並用清水潑灑在臉上試圖驅散身上的熱度。

再次回到那個桐人不敢直視的地方，幫優吉歐清理一下，畢竟剛剛為了脫離而下手狠了一點，等等說不定他起來後就要喊著自己後腦杓上怎麼長了個包。

桐人把他拖到牆角，等待他的恢復，自己也可以稍微休息瞇個眼一下，畢竟才發生那樣的事，他看著他的臉龐，像之前每晚睡不著覺一樣，戳了戳他的臉頰，想想這兩年一直生活在一起，生活中對方的存在好似已成為必然，但今天這場意外，卻輕易的跨過那條朋友的線，將原本的平衡給打破。

「吶...優吉歐，你說我該怎麼辦呢?」


End file.
